


please ignore this i need some where to save this.

by orphan_account



Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: Gen, Sneak - Freeform, anyways here, have a sneer peak my children, hope u like this, i literally just need this here, it's not all i have don but it needs to hide here for a moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: bdnand THIS DOESNT EXIST
Relationships: opp unity
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	please ignore this i need some where to save this.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a sneak peek i guess of something i have coming up for yall......... it's opp unity anfash so there u go

"aww, did you invite me on a date?" nico cooed, "you didn't have too! buying me snacks at my cool friends polycule gas station? that's too nice!" they faked flattery, which looked pretty close to the real thing if he wasn't lying. maybe they were good at lying. scratch that, they were good at lying. he knew that one as a fact.

"pfft," walter laughed awkwardly, nico hit a bit too close to home with that joke. not super close, but a little too close. "as if, i'm not gay."

"oh, aye cap'n," they snorted at him in disbelief. his proclamation of not being gay were undercut when nico grabbed his hand and held it in theirs, grinning a little bit wider then previously. 

walter would deny till the day that he died that them holding his hand made him feel some sort of way. it felt normal, maybe even more normal then usual. he felt nothing on the handholding subject, but, if he did, he would maybe, hypothetically describe it as just... sugar? that didn't make sense to him, but also held a lot of meaning. it was like a freshly baked cake, or sharing cookies with people, but like, in his hand. it was like the mother he didn't have making him his favorite treat, and then just talking. walter was pretty sure he'd seen something like that in a movie, or read about it maybe. or maybe it was like getting a gift, like the fresh baked bread they make for him. god his thoughts really didnt round out to nico, didn't they? it was like... sweet, and it made him feel sweet. he didn't hate it.

that is, if he felt that. which he did not. because under no circumstances was that what he feeling about them holding hands. zero.

**Author's Note:**

> it'll be a while before what this apart of actually comes out. sorry,,,


End file.
